The Mob Murders
by Vince1976
Summary: A police officer is killed in Midsomer and Barnaby and Jones soon discover the officer was from Yorkshire. Things get more complicated when the top suspect is shot to death in an Oxford hotel room. Soon three police departments are involved in the case. DCI Alan Banks makes an appearance.


I don't own Midsomer Murders or Inspector Lewis

Author note: This is my second Midsomer Murders/Inspector Lewis crossover. Also DCI Alan Banks and DI Annie Cabbot are also going to make an appearance. Canadian mystery writer Peter Robinson created the characters of DCI Alan Banks and DI Annie Cabbot. I only am bowering them for this story.

Chapter One

A huge house stood on top of the hill. It was partly hidden by huge trees that stood in the front yard. A driveway leads to a big front entrance. A black limousine pulled up in front of the house. Three men wearing all black got out of the car and went to the front door and rang the doorbell. A maid answered the door. The three men were lead towards a door to a study. A man in his early fifties with brown-red hair and brown eyes turned from looking out the window. The man was Stefano Blake the most feared criminal in the whole country. His family was the oldest crime family.

" Welcome gentlemen" Stefano said, "I am pleased to see that you got here quickly"

"You got a job for us boss?" the biggest of the three men asked.

"I have a little problem and thought you gentlemen could help me with it. A huge sum of money was taken from one of my companies. I believe that my most trusted employee Sam Peterson stole the money and is heading to Oxford. I want you three to follow him there and get the money back"

"How Boss?"

"I do not care how you do it just do it"

"Yes boss"

The three men turned and left the study. Stefano's brown eyes lit up with glee.

Sam Peterson opened the door to the room of the bed and breakfast he was staying in. He could not believe he was in what he considered the sticks. Sam would be glad to be in Oxford and finally on his way home. He had taken a big risk taking the money but he felt he should have it. Sam knew that Stefano would send his goons after him. He knew he had to be very careful and not leave a trail. Once he was home he would leave the country and go somewhere were he would not be found. Sam entered the room and closed the door after he made sure he was not being watched. He slid the money under the bed and then took out his gun. He sat and reloaded it.

No one in Midsomer Worthy could believe it when they heard screams coming from the bed and breakfast. Seconds later a man came running out of the hotel and hurried to a car and took off. The local station was called and they called Causton.

Chapter Two

The scene that greeted Detective Chief Inspector John Barnaby in the hotel room nearly stopped his heart. A man lay on his back and it appeared that he had been stabbed multiple times. The man had blue-green eyes and blond hair. He was wearing a white shirt, dark slacks and a tie. Barnaby`s sergeant Detective Sergeant Ben Jones came out of the washroom carrying a bag full of toothpaste a toothbrush, razors and aftershave. He stared at the man on the floor.

"This is a bad one sir" Ben said softly.

"Do we know who he is?" Barnaby asked.

"Not yet sir"

Barnaby looked at the items on the dresser. There was a pair of glasses and a wallet. The Chief Inspector went through the wallet. What Barnaby discovered made him gasp.

"What is it sir?" Ben asked.

"You are not going to be believe this Jones" Barnaby said, "Our victim is a police officer"

"What?"

Barnaby showed his sergeant the ID.

"Someone killed a police officer?" the sergeant said "Why sir?"

"That is what we need to find out," Barnaby said.

The local pathologist Kate Wilding came into the room and grimly nodded to both detectives. Barnaby and Ben left so Kate could work.

"Jones we need to interview everyone here at the hotel" Barnaby said "You do that while I have a little chat with the owner"

"Yes sir" Ben said not really looking forward to the interviews.

Ben had been on both floors interviewing people for over two hours and had not gotten very far. All he had been told was that the victim seemed to stay in the room. No one really saw him. As he knocked on the last door Ben sighed. He was sure this interview was going to be like the last ones. The woman who answered the door was in her late sixties with grey-white hair and green eyes. She was still in her pink bathrobe and nightgown and there were fuzzy pink slippers on her feet.

"What is it?" she asked "I was trying to get my beauty sleep"

Ben looked at his watch.

"It is nearly noon," he said.

"Noon?" the woman said surprised "God do not tell me I over slept? You were supposed to wake me up at eight"

"Excuse me?"

"I am going to complain about the service here"

"I am not on the hotel staff ma`m"

The woman looked Ben up and down.

"If you are not staff then who are you?" she asked.

Ben showed the woman his ID.

"Detective Sergeant Ben Jones Causton CID" he said, "I have a few questions I need to ask you"

"You are the police?" the woman said surprised "How do I know that ID is real? There is a police officer staying here and he told me I should be careful because there is a very bad man staying at this hotel. How do I know you are not here to kill me?"

"I am a police officer. We are investigating a murder and I am wondering if you saw anything out of the ordinary?"

"I do not believe you. What murder?"

"The victim was the police officer you say was staying here"

The woman started to close the door.

"You killed him!" she cried "Police"

"Hay calm down" Ben said, "I told you I am the police"

Just as Ben was about to open the door and calm the woman down two hotel staff came over and grabbed his arm.

"You are making a big mistake" Ben said, "I am a police officer. My boss is DCI Barnaby"

Barnaby put down his cup of coffee and glared at the man in front of him. The owner of the bed and breakfast was not being very helpful. All Mr McDonald said was the police officer asked for room 209. The cop did not say why he wanted that room only that he was keeping a close eye on someone.

"Did the officer give a name?" Barnaby asked.

"No" Mr McDonald said "Look Chief Inspector I want to help you but I really have no idea who this other person was"

Mr McDonald nervously looked everywhere but at the Chief Inspector. Barnaby raised an eyebrow.

"You know something," he said.

"I do not know what you mean?" McDonald said wanting to leave the room.

"What is it you are not telling me?"

"A man did take a room on the same floor as the police officer. He was tall with dark hair and eyes. He seemed to be carrying a rather large brief case. One of my staff told me she saw the brief case open and he seemed to be counting a large sum of money"

"Did you find out why he had a large amount of money?"

"I did not ask and I did not want to. I felt it was not any of my business. Besides the man gave me the creeps"

Suddenly there was a shout and two hotel staff came into the office dragging an angry DS.

"Let go of me" Jones said trying to break free.

"What is going on here?" Barnaby demanded.

"We found him on the second floor" one of the employees said, "He was acting rather oddly"

"I was not" Jones snapped, "Let me go"

"He is my sergeant" Barnaby said, "You better let him go"

Jones broke free and turned and glared at the two men who had dragged him into the office. Barnaby turned a glare on McDonald.

"I still have a feeling you know more then your letting on" he said "We may need to talk to you again"

Chapter Three

Ben stared at his boss as he listened to what Barnaby had learned during his interview with Mr McDonald.

"I find it hard to believe that Mr McDonald did not ask about that money" Ben said "I would have found it really odd"

"He knows a lot more then he is letting on Jones," Barnaby agreed "There is something strange about all of this"

"How about that officer who wanted room 209. Do we know who he is?"

"According to his ID he is a DC at Western Area Headquarters in Eastvale"

"Eastvale in Yorkshire? What was a DC from Yorkshire doing in Midsomer sir?"

"That is a good question Jones. That is something we need to find out"

"How?"

"The answers are in Yorkshire"

"I will check into it sir"

Barnaby gave his sergeant a sharp look.

"No Jones" he said "I will look into it. It is best that you stay here and find out more about our mysterious friend"

"Sir" Ben protested.

"I have a bad feeling about this. It could be dangerous going to Yorkshire. It is best if I went. I can not risk you"

"What if something were to happen to you?"

"It is better me then you. It is just too dangerous. I will not risk my sergeant"

"But sir"

"Jones"

Ben knew that tone. It was Barnaby`s _do not argue with me_ tone.

"Yes sir" he said.

Chapter Four

Sam Peterson checked into a local hotel in Oxford. He got out of the bed and breakfast in Midsomer after he killed the police officer. He knew he had to get out of there quick. It would not be long before the local authorities in Midsomer find the body. Sam had taken a big risk when he had killed the cop. He normally did not take such risks. He had hid the money before he checked into the hotel. Already people were getting a little curious about the briefcase and Sam knew it would not be long before someone saw the money and started to ask questions. He had already killed one person. Sam did not want to have to kill another. He took the elevator up to his room. He opened the door and quietly slipped into the room.

Three men walked into the hotel and walked up to the man who stood behind the main counter. The man looked up and nervously asked.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" he asked.

"Yes I believe you can" the big one said "We are looking for a man who had recently checked into this hotel"

The big man showed a picture.

"Yes" the man, said, "He just checked in a hour ago. Can I ask what this is all about?"

"We have business with him" the big man said.

"I can call him to the lobby"

"That is not necessary. Just tell us which room he is in"

"I can not give out that information sir"

The big man grabbed the man behind the counter and said:

"If you don't tell us which room he is in you will be hurt. Understand" the big man growled.

"Okay okay" the man said "he is in room 314"

"Thank you"

Chapter Five

Detective Inspector Robert (Robbie) Lewis closed his eyes as he walked into the hotel room and saw the body. The man in front of him had been shot several times. Dr Laura Hobson looked up from examining the body and gave Lewis a sympathetic look.

"It is bad Robbie" Laura said.

"Who would shoot someone multiple times?" Lewis asked no one in particular.

"That is not my area"

Lewis turned when he heard footsteps behind him and noticed his sergeant Detective Sergeant James Hathaway come into the room.

"Sir I talked to several people and they said the victim checked in and then was not seen. I was told he was acting rather strangely as though he was afraid of someone," James said.

"Any ID?" Lewis asked.

Laura handed Lewis a wallet.

"A Mr Sam Peterson" Lewis read.

"Peterson?" James said surprised.

"The name rings a bell James?"

"He works for the Blake family"

"Blake? Oh my god! They are the most feared crime family in the country"

"We may be looking at a hit sir"

Lewis sighed.

"This is bad" Lewis said softly "If the Blake family is responsible for this murder then things have gotten very bad very fast"

"The family is known to be very ruthless sir" James said.

" I wonder why this man was killed. From what I understand Sam Peterson was Stefano's right hand man"

A PC knocked on the hotel room door.

"Sir" he said, "A Mr Paul Sims wants to talk to you"

"Tell him I will be there in a few minutes" Lewis said.

Paul Sims looked up when Lewis and his sergeant came into his office.

"What is going on here Inspector?" he asked as Lewis took a seat.

"I am afraid that we have a murder on our hands Mr Sims" Lewis said grimly.

"Murder? A murder in my hotel?"

"I am afraid so Mr Sims"

"Who was he and why was he murdered?"

"His name was Sam Peterson and he is part of the Blake crime family"

"If this is a joke Lewis it is not very funny"

Sims stood up and went over to the window to his office and looked out.

"I don't need this" Sims said, "This kind of thing could ruin me"

"If the Blake family is involved you would have worst things to worry about then being ruined sir" James said taking a seat beside his boss.

"You mean they could kill me too?" Sims asked.

"We can give you protection," Lewis said.

"I do not need your protection" Sims snapped, "I have to get out of here"

"You will be better off under our protection. When they find you they will kill you because of what you know"

"This is terrible. Just terrible"

Mr Sims sat down at his desk shaking.

"Do you have any idea what that family does to people?" Mr Sims said.

"We do sir and that is why we are offering you protection," Lewis said.

"Thanks for the offer but I can look after myself"

Lewis just sighed.

Chapter Six

Ben walked into the bed and breakfast the next day. DCI Barnaby had left for Yorkshire early that morning. Mr McDonald's eyes widened when he saw the sergeant.

"Look I do not have anything else to say to you so go away," he said turning and walking away. Ben hurried after him and grabbed his arm.

"Not so fast" he snapped, "We need to talk"

"About what?"

"About what you know"

"I told you all I know"

"DCI Barnaby does not think so. Is there a private place we can go to talk?"

"Look Sergeant I can not tell you anything"

"Why not?"

"I am too scared to. You see the young man who was here was Sam Peterson. He works for the Blake crime family"

When Ben heard that his heart nearly stopped. The Blake crime family was the most feared and most ruthless crime family in the country. They were known to savagely kill their enemies.

"The Blake crime family?" he gasped "Are you serious?"

"I am afraid I am Sergeant" Mr McDonald said, "So as you can see I want to stay out of this"

"This has to be a mistake"

"Afraid not Sergeant"

Ben felt his heart skip another beat. If it was true that the Blake's were involved then his boss was in real trouble.

Ben sat in the office at the station trying to get hold of Barnaby. He feared for his boss's safety. The Blake crime family were big in Yorkshire. If they discovered that the Chief Inspector was snooping around who knows what they would do to him if they found out he was a cop. Ben sighed when he could not get his boss on his cell phone. He began to wonder if Barnaby knew that the Blake's were involved. Maybe it was why Barnaby did not want his sergeant to go to Yorkshire. He looked up when a PC came in with the paper. Ben thanked the officer and read the front page. What he saw made him gasp. There was a story on the front page about a murder in Oxford. The name that stood out was Sam Peterson. According to the story Sam Peterson was shot several times in a hotel room. The local authorities were calling Sam's murder a hit. Ben put down the paper and picked up the phone. He knew he had to get in touch with Detective Inspector Lewis and Detective Sergeant Hathaway.

Chapter Seven

Lewis and James sat in Detective Chief Superintendent Jean Innocent's office feeling rather nervous. Word that the victim was an employee of the Blake crime family had made the front page of the paper. The DCS did not look happy when she turned around and placed a newspaper on her desk.

"This has turned into a real hornets nest gentlemen" she said, "I want this solved as quickly as possible. We do not want a all out war on our hands"

"Yes ma`m" Lewis and James said together.

"The Blake family must have targeted Sam Peterson for a reason. He was the family's must trusted employee"

"We can't really ask the family ma`m" Lewis said.

"Why not?" Innocent ask.

"I do not think they would be willing to talk to the police"

"Well I suggest you try to find the men who shot Peterson"

"Yes ma`m"

Lewis and James left the office.

"This has become very dangerous James" Lewis said, "We have to be very careful. These guys are killers. They would not hesitate to kill a cop"

Later that day Lewis was surprised when he received a phone call from DS Jones. The sergeant was the last person the DI expected to hear from. The last time Lewis had seen Sergeant Jones was when he and his boss DCI John Barnaby had come to Oxford to help with a serial killer case.

"Sergeant Jones" Lewis said, "This is a surprise"

"Hello sir" Jones said, "It is really nice to talk to you again. How is James?"

"He is fine. How can I help you?"

"I read about the murder of the man shot in a Oxford hotel room sir. I recognized the name. He is a suspect in a murder here in Midsomer"

"What?"

"We believe he killed a police officer"

"A police officer? You can not be serious Sergeant"

Lewis was silent for a few minutes as he processed what DS Jones had told him. Things had suddenly had gotten rather complicated.

"Do you know why Peterson killed the officer?" Lewis asked.

"He was at the hotel keeping an eye on Peterson for some reason" Jones said "Also we were told Peterson had a briefcase full of money"

"We did not find any money in the hotel room where he was discovered. He must have hidden it somewhere"

"We also found out that the officer was from Yorkshire"

"Yorkshire?"

"Yes. DCI Barnaby had gone to Yorkshire to do a little digging around"

Lewis was silent for a few minutes and then said:

"Now that we know the Blake family has something to do with both cases I think you better come to Oxford. It is not safe for you to be by yourself. The Blake's will find out about the murder of the police officer sooner or later"

DS Jones did not argue.

"Okay" he said "But first let me tell Barnaby where I am going to be. He might worry if he does not know where I am"

Chapter Eight

Barnaby pulled up in front of police station in Eastvale. He walked into the station and over to the desk sergeant. The man looked up as Barnaby approached.

"Can I help you sir?" the sergeant asked.

The Chief Inspector showed his ID.

"DCI John Barnaby Causton CID" he said "I am here about a police officer"

"Midsomer?" the sergeant said surprised "What is this about?"

"I told you I am here about a police officer"

The sergeant looked around nervously as though he was looking for someone to get him out of this situation.

"I do not know how I can help you sir" the sergeant said "Let me put you through to my boss upstairs"

"That will be just fine" Barnaby said feeling a little sorry for the sergeant.

The desk sergeant picked up the phone on the desk and proceeded to call his boss.

The sergeant talked for a few minutes to someone on the line and then nodded to Barnaby.

"You can go on up now" the sergeant said.

Barnaby thanked the sergeant and went upstairs.

Detective Chief Inspector Alan Banks stood looking out the window to his office at the market square with his hands behind his back while listening to his colleuge and friend Detective Inspector Annie Cabbot. She was explaining to Banks that DC Williams had not reported in since the day before. Banks turned around his blue eyes filled with worry.

"I do not like this Annie" he said, "It is not like DC Williams not to keep us updated"

"Do you think something might have happened to him Alan?" Annie asked, "Maybe Peterson found out he was spying on him"

"It is possible. If something has happened to DC Williams we will find out soon enough. The Blake family would make sure of it"

"We should have not let him do to Midsomer Alan"

"He chose to go Annie. He knew the risks"

Just then the phone on Bank's desk rang. Banks picked it up.

"Yes" he said.

"Sir there is someone here who is asking about a police officer," the desk sergeant said.

Alarm bells sounded in Banks mind.

"Okay send them up," he ordered.

DI Cabbot`s eyes grew huge.

"This sounds bad Alan," she said.

A PC showed Barnaby into an office. A man with dark hair and blue eyes came around the desk and shock Barnaby`s hand.

"Have a seat" the man said, "I am DCI Alan Banks. I understand that you are asking after a police officer"

"Yes" Barnaby said, "A body of a police officer was discovered in a bed and breakfast in Midsomer. We concluded from his ID that the officer came from Yorkshire"

"We had a DC keeping an eye on an employee of the Blake crime family. Are you saying that the dead officer is one of my DC`s?"

"I am afraid so"

The woman who was also in the room turned a suspicious glance in Barnaby`s direction.

"Who are you by the way sir?" the woman asked.

"Oh I am sorry" Barnaby said taking out his ID "DCI John Barnaby Causton CID"

"How do we know that ID is real?"

"I assure you it is"

Banks raised his eyebrow. He recognized the name.

"I have heard of you," he said.

"I am sure you have" Barnaby said.

Just then a PC came into the office and placed a newspaper on the desk and left. All three detectives read the headline on the front page.

Blake family employee killed in hotel room in Oxford. Authorities believe murder to be a hit

"Peterson was killed in Oxford?" the woman detective said, "How is that possible?"

"After he killed our DC he must have had gone to Oxford" Banks said.

"I wonder what happened to the money" Barnaby said "We were told he had a briefcase with a lot of cash in it"

"Either his killers took the money or he hidden it somewhere"

"Who is in charge of the case in Oxford?" the woman detective asked.

"I believe it is Detective Inspector Robert (Robbie) Lewis" Barnaby said.

"It looks to me like this is a three police department operation" Banks said.

Chapter Nine

The man went over to the car and looked around to see if he was not being watched. He had strict orders to handle the Midsomer police problem. After Stefano heard about the death of the police officer in Midsomer he ordered his men to handle the situation before the police could link everything back to him. The man placed the bomb in DS Jones's car and hurried off without being noticed.

Ben was on the phone with his boss. He listened while Barnaby told him what he had found out in Yorkshire.

"Why was DC Williams spying on Peterson sir?" Ben asked.

"That is a good question Jones" Barnaby said, "There may be more to this then a simple hit"

"One question is why did Peterson steal from the Blake family?"

"That is the one important question in this case Jones. It is something we need to find out"

"Maybe it has something to do with DC Williams sir. Maybe the Yorkshire police department has something on the Blake family"

"I will talk with DCI Alan Banks some more"

"Do you want me to come to Yorkshire sir?"

"No I need you to handle things in Midsomer and Oxford"

Ben sighed and then said:

"Sir. DI Lewis suggested it would be safer for me to go to Oxford. He said it might be dangerous for me to be here alone"

"He may be right Jones" Barnaby said, "It might be dangerous for you to remain in Midsomer"

"You think someone might try to kill me?"

"I would feel a whole lot better if you were in Oxford Jones"

"Yes sir"

"You be careful my friend. Watch your back"

With that Barnaby hung up. Sighing Ben left the office and went out to his car. Just as he got within a few feet of his car there was a huge explosion and his car went up in flames.

"Jesus!" Ben cried.

Several PC`s came running in the sergeant's direction.

"Are you okay sir?" one of them asked.

"Yes I am fine" Ben said.

However Ben was not fine. He was shaking all over. He knew he had been lucky. If he decided to go home a few minutes earlier he would be dead by now.

Chapter Ten

James was shocked about what Jones was telling him over the phone.

"Are you okay Ben?" he asked concerned.

"Do you really think I will be okay after seeing my car explode James?" Ben snapped.

"Sorry. How are you getting to Oxford then?"

"I will take a bus"

"Be careful. If they tried once they may try again"

"I will see you soon James"

Lewis walked into the office just as his sergeant was hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Lewis asked sitting down at his desk.

"Sergeant Jones" James said "Someone put a bomb in his car. It just exploded"

"Is he alright?"

"He was not in the car when it exploded thank god"

Lewis picked up the phone.

"We have to get in touch with DCI Barnaby" Lewis said.

"Sir maybe we should wait on that" James said "Barnaby is busy in Yorkshire and has a lot on his plate right now"

Lewis sighed.

"You are right James," he said, "However we have to tell him sooner or later. Any news on the hit men?"

"Not so far sir" James said "Several PC`s are out going door to door asking if anyone had seen any strange men"

"And?"

"Nothing so far sir"

Lewis thought for a minute.

"I think James we should have another little chat with Mr Sims don't you," he said.

Mr Sims did not look too pleased to see Lewis and his sergeant. He jumped to his feet and tried to tell the detectives he was too busy to talk to them.

"Sit down Mr Sims" Lewis said "We have some questions for you"

"Look" the man, said, "I told you all I know"

"I don't think so. You knew that the Blake family was responsible for the hit. That is why you did not want to get involved"

"I still don't. I can not help you Inspector"

"I believe you can. Now talk"

Mr Sims nervously bit his lip and looked around nervously to see if anyone was listening.

"When I was told those men wanted to know which room Mr Peterson was in a got very nervous. I knew they worked for the Blake family.

"Did you not call the police?" Lewis asked.

"Are you nuts Inspector?" Mr Sims cried, "I did not want to be hurt"

"Or you simply did not care if Peterson was killed"

Mr Sims eyes widened.

"That is not true Inspector," he said standing up.

"Sit down Mr Sims" James said.

"Look I did not want to get involved because I know what those men are like" Mr Sims said sitting back down.

"Or you knew they were there to kill Mr Peterson" Lewis said his blue-grey eyes growing hard "Maybe you were in on it"

"That is not true. I have nothing more to say to either of you!"

"You will tell us what you know. We can do it here or we can do it at the station. Your choice"

"I know nothing! We are done with this conversation"

"We are done when I say we are done. Do not go anywhere Mr Sims. We may need to talk to you again"

Lewis and his sergeant stood up and left the office.

"What do you think sir?" James asked.

"He is acting like he knows more then he is letting on" Lewis said, "Did you notice that he was acting like he did not want to have the conversation?"

"He did seem nervous about something sir"

"James I want you to look into Mr Sims background. I have a feeling we will find something interesting"

Chapter Eleven

Ben got off the bus in Oxford and looked around for a taxi. The first place he wanted to go to was the Oxford police department. He quickly got a taxi and told the driver to go to the station as quickly as possible. After the bomb in his car the sergeant had been on edge. He got a PC to drive him to his flat where he had packed quickly and went to the bus station. Ben had looked over his shoulder all the way to Oxford. When Ben arrived at the station he went straight to DI Lewis and DS Hathaway's office. James was busy looking up something on the computer when Ben entered the office. The other DS looked up and seemed relieved to see his fellow DS.

"Ben" James said, "Thank god you are okay"

"It is nice to see you again James" Ben said taking a seat at Lewis's desk.

"You were so lucky you were not in that car"

"You are telling me. If Barnaby finds out about the bomb he will probably come to Oxford and not let me out of his sight"

James noticed Ben groan.

"What is wrong with that?" he asked.

"You have no idea what Barnaby is like when he plays mother hen" Ben said "So what do you know about Peterson's murder?"

"Lewis suspects that the owner of the hotel Mr Sims is not being very honest with us. He wants me to look into Mr Sims background"

"Does the DI think Mr Sims is involved?"

"It is a strong possibility Ben"

"Do you want me to interview him?"

"I do not think that is necessary. We will bring him in for a formal interview here at the station"

"I would love to sit on your interview"

"That would be great"

Chapter Twelve

Barnaby was walking from his car to his hotel when two men in black suddenly stepped out of the shadows. One of the men pointed a gun at the Chief Inspector. Barnaby glared at the two men.

"What do you want?" he demanded.

"You are getting to be a problem Chief Inspector" one of the men said, "You have been asking a lot of questions"

"You work for the Blake family am I right?"

"They do not call you smart for nothing"

Barnaby continued to glare at the men determined not to show any fear.

"Our boss does not like nosy cops" the man with the gun said, "He has asked us to kill you"

"You really think you can get away with killing a police officer?" Barnaby demanded.

"We already have" the first man said "We have put a bomb in your sergeant's car. There is no way he could have survived"

Barnaby felt his blood grow cold. He felt a lump come to his throat but there was no way he was going to fall apart in front of these men.

"You bastards" he said coldly.

"We are sorry that we had to kill your precious sergeant as we are sorry we have to kill you but we have are orders" the man with the gun said, "It is too bad really. We do respect you"

Barnaby looked at the gun.

"If you have to kill me kill me" he said.

"All no" the first man said "First we are going to have a little fun with you"

"Go to hell"

"We are already in hell Chief Inspector"

Suddenly there was a shout behind the men and two PC`s came running over followed by DCI Banks. The men took off.

"Thank god you came when you did" Barnaby said as Banks came walking up.

"We knew Blake's goons would try to kill you" Banks said.

Later in the hotel Barnaby came out of the shower and sat on the bed. He picked up the phone to call the station in Midsomer. He could not believe what those men had said. Jones had to be still alive. He just had to be. A PC answered.

"Sir" the PC said.

"What this I have been told about a bomb in Sergeant Jones's car?" Barnaby asked.

"Someone planted a bomb in the sergeant's car sir. It was a good thing he was not in the car when it exploded"

Barnaby breathed a sigh of relief.

"So he is still alive then," Barnaby said.

"Yes sir" the PC said, "He has gone to Oxford"

"Thank god he is alright. Have you found the man responsible?"

"Not yet sir"

"When you do I would like to be the one to interview him"

"Yes sir"

Barnaby hung up the phone. He was so relieved that nothing had happened to his sergeant. He was glad Jones had managed to get to Oxford safely. The Chief Inspector had been very worried about his sergeant's safety.

"I am glad you are safe my friend" Barnaby said aloud.

Things had gotten very dangerous and Barnaby was glad to have the assistance of DCI Banks. It would take the combined efforts of the Yorkshire, Oxford and Midsomer police departments to solve this case.

END OF PART ONE


End file.
